Zärtlichkeit
by Silver-Dragon-Moon
Summary: Tokio Hotel; Tom x ?; Inhalt: Sie ist die Gewinnerin eines Treffens mit TH, und plötzlich stellt sich ihre eigene kleine Welt auf den Kopf, denn Tom ist dabei sie zu verführen und das in mehr als einer Hinsicht.


**Zärtlichkeit (Teil 1) ****by Silver Moon alias Silver-Dragon-Moon  
**

**_Inhalt: _**_Sie ist die Gewinnerin eines Treffens mit TH, und plötzlich stellt sich ihre  
eigene kleine Welt auf den Kopf, denn Tom ist dabei sie zu verführen und  
das in mehr als einer Hinsicht.

* * *

  
_

**Ein kleines bisschen Glück**

Sie war müde. Der Tag im Büro war anstrengend gewesen und sie hatte längst die Nase voll von den Menschen, die unermüdlich anriefen und sie mit Fragen quälten, welche keiner Antwort bedurften, würden die Leute ihre Briefe ordentlich lesen. Ebenso wie sie von den ständigen Hilfegesuchen ihrer Arbeitskollegen genervt war, doch sie war einfach der Typ, der nichts sagte, der einfach versuchte Tage für Tag, die gleiche Form der Höflichkeit zu wahren, auch wenn ihr alles zu viel wurde. Was sie wollte und brauchte war Abwechslung, doch schon in dem Moment, als sie den Briefkasten leerte und die Tür zu ihrer Wohnung aufschloss, wusste sie, dass auch heute wieder nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher Tag war.

Gänzlich in der Automatik ihres täglichen Handelns gefangen, ging sie durch den Gang direkt in die Küche, legte die Post auf den Tisch, ging weiter durch das Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihre Katze mit einem kurzen, aber sanften Streicheln begrüßte und schaltete ihren PC an. Obwohl sie den ganzen Tag nichts getan hatte, als auf die Mattscheibe eines Monitors zu blicken, wollte sie noch kurz ihre Emails kontrollieren, bevor sie letztendlich die Füße hochlegen würde. Zumindest für eine halbe Stunde, denn spätestens danach würde sie sich um ihre Hausarbeit kümmern müssen.

Leise seufzte sie auf, doch niemand war da, der ihr Seufzen hören konnte, außer der Katze, die längst daran gewöhnt war und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte aufzublicken, sondern weiter vor sich hin döste. Kurz warf sie einen Blick auf das getigerte Tier, nur um sich gleich darauf von ihm abzuwenden, ihre Jacke auszuziehen und sie im Gang an die Garderobe zu hängen und dann kam er. Der Gedanke, der Wunsch und die Hoffnung dran, dass heute etwas geschehen würde, das sie aus der Lethargie ihres Alltags reißen würde. Irgendetwas das ihr zeigen und bedeuten würde, dass sie in ihrem Leben noch etwas erreichen konnte. Doch so schnell der Wunsch gekommen war, so schnell verschwand er auch wieder, denn sie wusste, nichts dergleichen würde geschehen. Also setzte sie sich an ihren PC und versank für eine halbe Stunde in der Weite des Internets.

Erst der Ruf ihres Magens, das laute und leicht schmerzhafte Rumoren, rissen sie von der digitalen Welt fort. In diesem Moment ließ sie ihre Freundinnen und ihre elektronische Post zurück, um sich in der Küche eine Pizza aus der Tiefkühltruhe zu holen und sie sich in den Backofen zu schieben. Nun erst, fiel ihr Blick wieder auf die normale Post, die dort lag. Fast schon gelangweilt, da sie es gewohnt war nur Werbungen und Rechnungen zu erhalten, legte sie zwei Kataloge und drei Werbebriefe zur Seite, doch dann stockte sie. In ihren Händen lag ein Brief, leicht und irritierend schwarz. Hatte sie schon einmal einen schwarzen Briefumschlag gesehen? Sie konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, doch als sie den Brief drehte und sich seine Rückseite besah, da erkannte sie das rote Logo welches dort prangte.

Konnte das sein? Sie war irritiert und ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, und doch fand sie den Mut mit zitternden Fingern den Umschlag zu öffnen. Ihr Verstand, welcher so gerne analysierte, welcher so gerne vernünftig blieb, suggerierten ihr, dass es sich auch bei diesem Brief nur um Werbung handeln konnte, aber ihr Herz. Ihr verräterisch, hoffendes Herz, dass ihren Verstand zu untergraben schien, betete. Langsam entnahm sie dem Umschlag ein weißes Blatt Papier und sie war so sehr darauf fixiert den Brief zu öffnen, dass sie sich nicht einmal über den starken Kontrast wunderte.

Flink, aber gründlich wanderten ihre blauen Augen über das Papier. Überflogen jede Zeile und lasen sie noch ein zweites und ein drittes Mal. Der Inhalt änderte sich jedoch nicht. Mit einem Mal musste sie gegen ihre weichen Knie ankämpfen, welche ihr weg zu knicken drohten. Wacklig tastete sie nach dem einzigen Stuhl in ihrer Küche und setzte sich darauf, den Brief noch immer in ihren Händen.

Sie hatte gewonnen!

So unglaublich es ihr auch erschien, denn sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben etwas gewonnen, außer gelegentlich bei einem Los in der Lotto-Stelle, doch sie hatte das Treffen mit ihrer Lieblingsband gewonnen. Wie viele Wochen war es her, dass sie auf der Homepage der Band ihren Namen und ihre Adresse bei dem Tokio Hotel Ratespiel eingegeben hatte? Waren es vier oder fünf gewesen? Auf jeden Fall war es so lange gewesen, dass sie längst nicht mehr dran gedacht hatte und nun kam diese Überraschung.

Sie hatte ein Treffen mit der Band gewonnen. Einen ganzen Tag lang, inklusive Übernachtung durfte sie mit der Band verbringen und sie würde auch endlich Bill treffen. Bill, den sie unglaublich sexy fand, und auf den sie lächerlicherweise, denn immerhin war sie einige Jahre älter als er, stand. Bill, der ihr seit Monaten im Kopf herum spukte und dessen Bild sie beim Einschlafen als letztes und beim Aufwachen als erstes sah. Bill, von dem sie jeden Schnipsel sammelte und wegen dem sie, jetzt im Erwachsenenalter wieder begonnen hatte, Teenangermagazine zu lesen. Sie würde ihn treffen!

In ihr wirbelten die Gedanken und Gefühle nur so umher und sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich freuen sollte oder nicht, denn Unsicherheit erfühlte sie im gleichen Maß, wie auch das Glücksgefühl. Würden die Jungs sie leiden können? Würde Bill sie mögen? Oder würde sie belächelt werden, weil sie nicht dem typischen Fanalter der Band entsprach? Weil sie nicht dem hübschen Standard der Tokio Hotel Fans glich? Diese und andere Gedanken huschten durch ihren Kopf und so bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass die Pizza in ihrem Backofen längst verbrannt war und der beißende Gestank selbst die Katze im Wohnzimmer aus ihrem trägen Schlaf gerissen hatte. Sie bemerkte gar nichts mehr, denn die Abwechslung war in ihre Wohnung geflattert.

* * *

**Zärtlichkeit**

Nichts hatte mehr eine Bedeutung für sie, als Tom seinen Körper so eng an ihren drängte, als sein heißer Atem über ihr Gesicht streifte. Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch sie konnte nicht. All ihr Verstand war wie weggeblasen. Wo war der Protest, dass er für sie viel zu jung war? Dass sie eigentlich auf Bill stand? Und dass er das Ganze unmöglich ernst meinen konnte. Ihr Herz hämmerte so hart, dass das Blut in ihren Adern so laut rauschte, dass sie beinahe Toms Worte nicht verstanden hätte. Aber ihr Körper reagierte, als er sich zu ihrem Ohr beugte, es mit seinen Lippen streifte und ihr zuhauchte: „Denk nicht."

Kurz flammte Widerstand in ihr auf. Der gleiche Widerstand, mit dem sie Tom schon den kompletten Tag aus dem Weg gegangen war. Sie wollte sich nicht von ihm angezogen fühlen, wie eine Motte vom Licht. Ihr Herz gehörte Bill. Zumindest hatte sie das immer geglaubt, denn bei jedem Artikel über Tokio Hotel gierte es sie, alles über Bill zu erfahren. Er war einfach ihre Nummer 1, doch nun wo sie dieses Treffen mit der Band gewonnen hatte, wo sie den Jungs persönlich gegenüber gestanden war, wurde ihre Welt auf den Kopf gestellt.

Sie wimmerte, als Toms Lippen über ihre Wange glitten und sie wusste dass er sie gleich küssen würde. Sie wusste es ebenso sehr, wie sie wusste dass sie sich nicht wehren würde, auch wenn sie Angst davor hatte, denn sie hatte noch nie geküsst. Hatte noch nie die Süße eines Kusses geschmeckt und als Toms Lippen dann auf ihren lagen, da stockte ihr Atem.

So also fühlte es sich an.

Es war völlig neu und sie konnte nicht einmal sagen, ob sie es gut oder schlecht fand, denn sie war so gefangen in der Spannung, welche zwischen Tom und ihr prickelte, dass ihr ganzes Empfinden wie verrückt war. Seine Lippen übten leichten Druck auf ihre Lippen aus und unwissend, was sie tun sollte, öffnete sie zögerlich ihre Lippen, als es seine taten. Für sie war es eine Herausforderung, die sie zwar ängstlich, aber auch sehnsüchtig annahm. Rasch lernte sie auf seine Bewegungen einzugehen, die Sanftheit dieses, nein ihres ersten Kusses zu genießen, so dass sie auch nicht erschrak als Toms Zungenspitze liebevoll neckend ihren ersten Vorstoß wagte. Alles was für sie zählte war nur noch das Gefühl und dieses Gefühl war überwältigend.

Sie merkte nicht, als ihr Körper sich dem seinen entgegen drängte, dass ihre Arme unter seinem Griff, der sie an die Wand presste schwach wurden. Ihre Knie waren weich und hätte Toms überraschend starker Körper ihr nicht den Halt gegeben, wäre sie an der Wand zu Boden gelitten.

Als Tom den Kuss löste, brauchte sie eine Weile um sich zu orientieren, um zu begreifen, was gerade geschehen war. Es war, als wäre sie in einer anderen Welt gefangen und müsste darum kämpfen wieder in die Realität zu tauchen. Ihre Lippen kribbelten, fast hatte sie noch den Eindruck, dass seine Lippen noch auf den ihren waren, doch das konnte nicht sein, denn ihr Blick lag auf Toms wunderschönem Mund. Sie suchte nach Worten, wollte das eben Erlebte in Sätze fassen, nur um festzustellen, dass ihr keine Silbe einfiel, um auch nur im Ansatz zu beschreiben, was gerade in ihr vorging.

„Du bist schön", sagte Tom und ganz automatisch wollte sie widersprechen. Ihr hatte noch nie ein Junge gesagt, dass sie schön war, im Gegenteil in der Schule war sie immer ausgelacht worden, sobald sie einem Jungen gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn mochte und inzwischen war sie vorsichtig geworden. Sie hatte sich gänzlich zurückgezogen und aufgehört von Liebe zu träumen, erst als sich diese Band in ihr Leben geschlichen hatte, deren Musik sie fasziniert und mitgerissen hatte, sie förmlich aus ihrer eigenen Isolation gerissen hatte, war sie wieder etwas aufgetaut, doch nicht genug um Tom glauben zu schenken.

„Lüg mich nicht an," sagte sie und sie klang so flehentlich dabei, obwohl sie seine Lüge glauben wollte. Für einen Tag, für eine Nacht wollte sie die Lüge glauben und sich als etwas Besonderes fühlen.  
„Ich lüge dich nicht an," antworte Tom. Sein Gesicht war voller Erstaunen und alles an ihm sagte ihr, dass er tatsächlich die Wahrheit sprach. Ihre Hoffnung klammerte sich an ihn. Ihr Herz verletzlich und voller Schmerz öffnete sich ihm. Sie brauchte jetzt, was er ihr geben konnte. Tom strahlte Wärme aus und der eisige Wall, der sie jahrelang geschützt hatte, zog Risse.  
„Komm mit", flüsterte er und sie folgte ihm.

Ihr Verstand kam an die Oberfläche. Suggerierte ihr immer und immer wieder, dass sie gehen sollte. Das es nur ein One-Night-Stand wäre, wenn sie mit Tom gehen würde, dass es Verrat an ihren Gefühlen für Bill war, wenn sie sich mit seinem Bruder einließ, aber sie hatte nicht länger die Kraft um auf ihren Verstand zu hören. Sie war ausgehungert nach Zärtlichkeiten und sie ahnte, dass nur Tom bereit war ihre Sehnsucht zu stillen. Bill war zwar den ganzen Tag nett zu ihr gewesen, doch beachtet hatte er sie nicht sonderlich, denn er war viel zu sehr mit den einzelnen Fotosessions und Presseterminen beschäftigt gewesen. Es war ausgerechnet Tom gewesen, der sich um sie gekümmert hatte, der sie ermutigt hatte nicht so schüchtern zu sein und das obwohl sie immer geglaubt hatte, dass Tom der Aufreißer schlecht hin, sich nur um hübsche Mädchen kümmern würde. Um Mädchen, die schlank waren und nicht wie sie total pummelig waren. Sie hatte sich geirrt.

Tom öffnete die Tür zu seinem Hotelzimmer. Angst kroch in ihr hoch. Die Angst, ob sie es wirklich wollte, doch als Tom sie ansah und seine braunen Augen in ihre Blauen blickten, nicht fordernd sondern lediglich hoffend, gab sie sich einen Ruck. Sie trat über die Schwelle der Tür und wurde mit einem Lächeln von Tom belohnt, das sie nicht aus den Teenymagazinen kannte. Dieses hier war viel sanfter, viel schöner und machte sie glücklich, denn sie wusste, auch wenn er fünf Jahre jünger war als sie selbst, das er über die Erfahrung verfügte, ihr das Gefühl von Liebe vermitteln zu können, auch wenn es sich in Wirklichkeit nur um ein körperliches Bedürfnis für ihn handelte.

Langsam ließ sie sich zum Bett dirigieren, dann verfolgten ihre Augen jede seiner Bewegungen. Sie sah zu wie er ein „Bitte nicht stören" – Schild an die Tür hing, die Zimmertür abschloss, das Licht dämmte und auf sie zuging. Während dem Laufen zog er seine Schuhe aus und krabbelte dann zu ihr auf das Bett. Sie wagte nicht Luft zu holen, irgendwie hatte sie Angst, dass jede Regung von ihrer Seite die Stimmung zerstören konnte, doch dann langte Tom vor und streichelte über ihre Wange, damit er ihr Gesicht zu seinem ziehen konnte. Damit er sie küssen konnte und sie seufzte in den Kuss hinein.

Erneut bemächtigte sich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl ihres Körpers und zarte Wellen, süßer Erregung pulsierten durch ihren Körper. Sie vertraute ihm. Mit plötzlicher und klarer Gewissheit wusste sie, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte. Tom würde sich nicht lustig machen, über ihre Unerfahrenheit, über ihren Körper, der absolut unvollkommen war oder über ihre Verletzlichkeit. Er würde sie nehmen so wie sie war und sie war bereit dieses Geschenk anzunehmen.

Noch immer in seinem Kuss gefangen, ließ sie es zu, dass er sie auf das Bett legte, dass sein Körper sich zwischen ihre Beine drängte. Sie spürte Hitze überall in sich lodern, doch nirgends loderte das Feuer so heiß wie zwischen ihren Schenkel und so spreizte sie ihre Schenkel noch mehr für ihn. Sie wollte dass er sie dort berührte, aber noch war er nicht so weit.

„Mach langsam. Wir haben doch Zeit," raunte er ihr zu.  
„Ich weiß", entgegnete sie ihm, „aber ich..."  
„Hey...", sagte er so sanft, das es sie erschauderte, „lass mich einfach machen."  
„Okay," hauchte sie und blickte in seine funkelnden Augen.

Er löschte das Licht und auf einmal waren sie in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Erst ein paar Sekunden später konnten sie wieder Umrisse erkennen, denn selbst durch die Jalousie drangen ein paar Lichtfetzen der Nacht. Es schien ihr, als hätte er ihr Unbehagen gespürt. Als hätte er gewusst, dass sie zu unsicher war, um ihm ihren Körper zu zeigen. Aber nun, hier im Dunkeln hinderte sie ihn nicht dran, dass er ihr Shirt über den Kopf zog und im Gegenzug fand sie den Mut um ihn von dem lächerlich weiten T-Shirt zu befreien, dass seinen schlanken Körper verbarg.

Tom streichelte über die Kurve ihres Schlüsselbeins und hauchte ihr dort kleine, zarte Küsse hin, während seine Hände bereits weitergewandert waren und ihre üppigen Brüste umschlossen. Es war merkwürdig dort Hände zu spüren, die begehrlich über ihren BH rieben, aber sie bemerkte auch, wie ihre Brüste anfingen zu spannen. Wie sich ihre Brüste seinen warmen Handflächen entgegen regten und wie ihre Brustwarzen sich verhärteten.

„Tom?", wisperte sie ihm zu. Fragend, unwissend, ob das Gefühl so gut war, doch er erstickte diese Frage indem er sie erneut küsste und küssen war etwas, das sie gut fand. Ja, sie meinte den Dreh beim küssen jetzt schon herausbekommen zu haben und als Tom sich leicht auf ihr drehte, da erschreckte sie eine Erkenntnis. Er war erregt! Von ihr! Heftig rauschte das Wissen durch ihre Adern, verstärkte das Gefühl der Erregung und macht sie noch schwächer in seinen Armen, denn sie wusste alles war gut.

Es waren ihre Hände, die über seinen Rücken strichen, die sich ihren Weg zu seinen Baggyjeans bannten, und die sich forschend auf seinen Po legten. Überrascht von ihrem unerwarteten Vorstoß lachte ihr Tom heißer ins Ohr und grinste sie an.  
„Du verblüffst mich."  
„Du mich auch", sagte sie und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag war ihre eigene Schlagfertigkeit wieder ausgebrochen. Sie konnte sich jetzt fallen lassen und brauchte nicht mehr darauf achten, zu allen nett zu sein. Tom hatte ihr erlaubt sie selbst zu sein und auch wenn sie manchmal vielleicht ein schüchternes Mäuschen war, so war sie doch eine Frau mit Schlagfertigkeit und Humor.  
„Was versteckst du noch vor mir?", fragte er. „Bis du so leidenschaftlich, wie ich es vermute?"  
„Wie kommst du darauf, das ich leidenschaftlich bin", wollte sie erstaunt wissen.  
„Deine Augen. Sie blitzen und sie funkeln, sie haben mich neugierig gemacht, denn sie sagen etwas ganz anderes als dein Körper."  
„Und was sagt mein Körper?", fragte sie und sie ahnte die unangenehme Antwort bereits.  
„Das man dir nicht zunahe kommen soll, dass du niemand anderen brauchst."

Sie wollte aufstehen. Sie wollte gehen. Seine Worte hatten ihr Herz getroffen. Ohne die schützende Hülle aus Eis hatte es einen schmerzenden Treffer gegeben. Tom hielt sie jedoch fest und auch wenn sie ihm an Kraft vielleicht ebenbürtig gewesen wäre, stieß sie ihn nicht von sich. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum.  
„Ich habe dir nur die Wahrheit gesagt," rechtfertigte er sich.  
„Ich weiß, aber das macht die Sache nicht leichter für mich."  
„Möchtest du darüber reden?"  
Sie lachte. Ein bitteres Lachen. „Reden? Mit dir? Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!"  
„Aber ich könnte dich kennen lernen."  
„Und dann wirst du entsetzt sein."  
„Warum?"

Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die sich in ihr empor drängten. Verzweifelt bemühte sie sich ihren Stolz zu bewahren, sich nicht die Würde nehmen zu lassen. So lange Jahre hatte sie niemanden gebraucht, der ihren Schmerz versorgte, sie hatte sich immer selbst darum gekümmert. Hatte all ihre Erfahrungen mit Jungen und Männern, die zum Großteil negativ waren in einen Topf gepackt und vergraben – alles nur um sich zu schützen, um sich keine Blöße zu gegen und vor den Augen der Gesellschaft wie ein fast angepasstes Glied zufunktionieren. Aber es war alles gelogen. Sie war nicht stark, nicht taff, sie war jämmerlich und Tom hatte es geschafft binnen eines Tages, binnen weniger Zärtlichkeit all das an die Oberfläche zu bringen.

„Du findest mich bestimmt lächerlich. Mit einem der Groupies vorm Hotel hättest du bestimmt mehr Spaß, wie mit mir."  
Tom seufzte, ging von ihr runter und legte sich auf den Rücken. Eine Handlung, die ihre Meinung untermauerte.  
„Meinst du echt es ging mir nur um einen Fick?"  
„Ich..." Sie wollte Ja sagen, aber irgendetwas hielt sie davon ab. Es war die Art, wie er gefragt hatte.  
„Das denkst du also wirklich?"  
„Was denn sonst? Du bist doch der Aufreißer!" In ihrer Stimme schwang aufkeimende Wut mit.  
„Glaubst du alles was in der Zeitung steht?" Tom war nicht wütend, sondern eher enttäuscht, wenn sie seine Tonlage richtig deutete.  
„Nein, aber du selbst hast es doch in vielen Interviews gesagt."  
„Ja, und ich habe auch immer gesagt, dass Georg schlimmer ist und dass es nie so viele Mädchen waren, wie immer behauptet wird."

Es verging eine Minute des Schweigens und dann rang sie sich durch.  
„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht..."  
„Schon okay," unterbrach Tom sie und sie wusste dass es wirklich so war. Sie sehnte sich zurück nach der Zärtlichkeit, die Tom ihr hatte schenken wollen und hasste sich dafür, dass sie alles kaputt gemacht hatte. Sie hätte wirklich gerne mit ihm geschlafen, aber sie wusste nicht, ob er das überhaupt noch wollte, denn Tom macht keinen Versuch ihr wieder näher zu rücken.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Bauch und kuschelte sich an ihn. Sein Brustkorb war hart, doch sie mochte es, ihren Kopf dort zu lassen, wo sie seinem Herzschlag lauschen konnte. Erst nach einer Weile begann sie seinen Bauch zu streicheln, ihn mit ihrer warmen Hand zu liebkosen und die kalte Haut an dieser Stelle anzuwärmen. Toms Atem veränderte sich und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, während er den Bauch einzog. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas erregenderes, etwas schöneres gesehen, als diese Reaktion von Toms Körper auf ihre Hände. Ihre Fingerspitzen tänzelten nach oben, zu seiner Brust, doch noch bevor sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt war, hielt Toms Hand sie auf.

„Was tust du da?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht?" Sie wusste es wirklich nicht, aber dafür wusste Tom es und er brachte sie mit Schwung wieder unter seinen Körper. Er küsste sie und dieses Mal war der Kuss fordernder als die Küsse zuvor. Sie hatte etwas entfesselt, das sie faszinierte und sie hatte keine Scheu mehr es zu entdecken. Sie hinderte Tom nicht daran, dass er seine Hüfte an der ihren rieb, dass seine Hände ihre Brüste erneut umfassten und dass eine seiner Hände zwischen ihren Rücken und das Bett glitt, um zum Verschluss ihres BHs zu gelangen. Es war eine Erleichterung als ihre Brüste befreit waren, denn unter Toms Berührungen waren sie angeschwollen und als sie zum ersten Mal seine Hand auf der Haut ihres Busens fühlte, keuchte sie auf.

Sie suchte seinen Blick und erkannte, dass er genau wusste, was er mit ihr tat. Er versuchte sie, er verführte sie und es war mehr als nur ein One-Night-Stand, denn es schwang ein Gefühl in ihrem Liebesspiel mit, dass sie davon überzeugte, dass auch er es noch nie so empfunden haben konnte.

„Darf ich dich berühren?", fragte sie und Tom nahm als Antwort ihre Hand in die seine und führte ihre Hand über seinen Bauch, weiter hinab und in den weiten Bund seiner Hose hinein. Sie zitterte, als ihre Hand durch den Stoff seiner Shorts seine Erregung fühlen konnte. Etwas in ihrem Brustkorb war auf einmal so merkwürdig, aber obwohl dieses Gefühl sie befremdete, machte sie weiter und ertastete vorsichtig das harte Glied.

Tom stöhnte. Sein Atem ging hastig und sie wusste, sie machte es richtig. Ihre Hand schmuggelte sich in seine Shorts hinein. Sie war überrascht davon wie weich sich seine Haut anfühlte. Nie hätte sie gedacht dass sich ein Glied so samtig anfühlen konnte. Im Fernsehen sahen sie immer so hart aus und auch, wenn sie mit ihren Freundinnen über Sex gesprochen hatte, keine hatte ihr gesagt, wie interessant dieses Gefühl war.

„Warte", keuchte Tom, entzog sich ihr, stand auf und entledigte sich seiner Hose, samt Shorts und wollte sich wieder auf sie legen, doch da hielt er inne. „Findest du das fair?"  
„Was?"  
„Ich bin nackt, aber du hast noch deine Hose an."  
Sie wurde rot und war glücklich darüber dass er es nicht sehen konnte. „Nein, natürlich nicht."  
„Darf ich?", frage er, doch er wartete nicht ab, sondern beugte sich vor, küsste ihren Bauch und streichelte über ihre empfindsamen Seiten. Seine Hände öffneten den Knopf, der ihre Jeans hielt, während seine Zunge den Rand ihres Bauchnabels ertastete. Der Reißverschluss wurde geöffnet, als er entdeckte, dass es sie kitzelte, wenn er mit seiner Zunge in den Nabel tippte. Wenige Momente später löste er ihren Körper unter vielen kleinen Küssen aus der Jeans, nur um dann mit der Tatsache konfrontiert zu werden, dass sie noch ihre Schuhe trug. Auch Schuhe und Söckchen entfernte Tom von ihrem Körper, obwohl sie es gerne selbst getan hätte. Sie war noch immer nicht mit ihrem Körper im Reinen. Zu viele Speckpölsterchen lagerten an ihm, aber Tom schien nichts dagegen zu haben. Im Gegenteil, seine Finger liebkosten immer und immer wieder ihren Bauch, während sein restlicher Körper sich unter Küssen auf die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel hocharbeiteten.

Sein Mund kam am Bund ihres Höschens an. Sie schämte sich dafür keinen Tanga zu tragen und bestimmt fand Tom ihr Höschen lächerlich, aber sie fand Tanga passten einfach nicht zu ihrer Figur. Das hier war noch so ein Punkt an dem sie ziemlich unsicher war. Bestimmt konnte sie nicht mit all den hübschen Dingern mithalten, die Tom auf den Tokio Hotel Konzerten mit „Fick mich" – Plakaten begrüßten. Aber, und das sagte sie sich jetzt gedanklich, heute war sie bei Tom. Kein Groupie, keine Schönheit, sondern einfach sie und Tom war zufrieden damit. Sie erregte ihn und sie entlockte ihm Gefühl, mehr wie sie vermutete als jemals ein Mädchen zuvor.

Ihre Hände nahmen nun Toms und legten sie auf den Bund des Höschens. Sie wollte, dass er sie auszog, dass er endlich das Angefangene fortsetzte.  
„Soll ich wirklich?" Da erst bemerkte sie, dass auch Tom unsicher war, wie er mit ihr umgehen sollte.  
„Ja," sagte sie und war verwundert wie fest ihre Stimme klang, denn sie fühlte sich bei weitem nicht so sicher, wie es wirkte. Natürlich hatte ihre eigene Lust und ihre Neugier über ihre Angst triumphiert, aber es war doch ihr erstes Mal.  
„Okay", murmelte Tom, der ihren Körper von der letzten Stoffhülle befreite.

Da lag sie nun. Nackt, Schutzlos und bereit für das was Tom ihr zu geben hatte. Sie sah ihn an und bedauerte, dass sie in der Dunkelheit des Zimmers nur Umrisse seines Körpers sehen konnte, dass sie die vermutete Schönheit seines Gliedes nicht sehen konnte. Aber sie wurde auch unruhig, denn Tom musterte sie ebenso intensiv wie sie ihn musterte. Ihre Unvollkommenheit geriet in Vergessenheit, als sie Toms lustverschleierten Blick auffing. In seinen Augen war ein Feuer aufgeglommen, dass noch hitziger als das ihre erschien. Sie wusste mit aller Gewissheit, dass nur sie dieses Feuer löschen konnte. Feuer gegen Feuer.

Sie streckte ihre Arme aus, zog ihn wieder zu sich und küsste ihn. Zum ersten Mal sein Piercing bewusst in den Kuss miteinbeziehend. Er rieb seinen Körper an ihren und sie gab ihm den Widerhall den er brauchte. Alles fühlte sich so neu und unglaublich an, dass ihre Instinkte die Oberhand gewannen. Sie dachte nicht mehr nach, sie verdrängte endlich jeden Rest ihrer Unsicherheit und öffnete sich für ihn, als seine Finger sich zwischen ihre Schenkel legten. Auch wenn sie den Reiz eines Mannes für den sensibelsten Punkt einer Frau niemals verstehen würde, sie lernte weshalb es für eine Frau so erregend war, von einem Mann dort berührt zu werden. Es kam einfach nicht an das Gefühl heran, dass sie durch Selbstbefriedigung gekannt hatte. Es war mehr, es war überwältigender und es war Tom, der sie dort erforschte, der in ihr Intimstes vorstieß und mit seinem Finger in sie eindrang.

Verwunderung lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie diese fremde Empfindung wahrnahm. Doch Toms lustvolle Geräusche, seine Küsse, seine Streichelleihen brachten sie dazu diese neuen Gefühle wertzuschätzen. Sie hatte auch nichts dagegen, als er einen weiteren Finger in sie führte.  
„Ist das okay so?", fragte er, „Du bist so eng."  
„Ja, mach weiter." Und das tat Tom. In einer scheinbaren Unendlichkeit liebkoste er sie und ihre Hüfte drängte sich ihm immer stärker entgegen. Sie war bereit, sie wusste das und Tom auch. Kurz verschwand sein Oberkörper über den Rand des Bettes und als er zurückkam, hielt er ein Kondom in Händen. Automatisch griff sie danach, doch er hielt sie zurück.  
„Ich mach das schon." Auf ihren überraschten Ausdruck antwortete er: „Geht schneller und du machst mich verflucht ungeduldig."

Sie kicherte. Sie wusste zwar nicht woher das Kichern kam, aber seine Aussage freute sie ungemein.  
„Komm her," lächelte sie ihn an und nur zu gerne kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach.  
„Wenn ich dir weh tue musst du es mir sagen."  
„Mache ich."  
„Ich meins ernst, ich höre sofort auf, wenn du das willst."  
Sie küsste ihn wild, und er keuchte auf, als sie von ihm abließ. „Denk nicht," sagte sie ihm und gab ihm somit den gleichen Rat, den er ihr gegeben hatte vor ihrem ersten Kuss.

Tom positionierte sich und drang langsam in sie ein. Sie stöhnte auf, denn Toms Glied war keinesfalls vergleichbar mit den Fingern, mit welchen er sie geweitet hatte, doch als er ihr Jungfernhäutchen durchstieß empfand sie nur einen leichten Schmerz. Offenbar war sie mehr als bereit gewesen und Tom verharrte nur kurz bevor er sanfte Bewegungen aufnahm.

Sie fühlte sich unglaublich. So als würde sie ihren Körper und seine Funktion erst jetzt entdecken. Tom entlockte ihr Gefühle, Geräusche, Dinge von denen sie schon lange nicht mehr zu träumen gewagt hatte. Er war groß und hart in ihr und doch war sein Rhythmus alles andere als hart. Tom stieß behutsam in sie, lockte sie, bis sie ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren wollte. Ihre Beine schlangen sich um seine Hüfte zogen ihn sehnend an sie heran und als er so tief in ihr war, wie es nur ging, stöhnte er auf. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. Es fiel ihm erkennbar schwer, seine Lider offen zu halten, denn die Lust, welche sie ihm schenkte raubte ihm den Verstand, doch auch sie empfand so. Sie bewegte ihren Leib seiner Penetration entgegen. Bettelte ihn von einer Sekunde auf die andere an, ohne zu wissen wonach.

Immer wieder waren seine Lippen auf den ihren, doch es waren kurze, abgehackte Küsse, da sie kaum noch atmen konnten. Beide schnauften sie inzwischen schwer, ihre Vereinigung zerrte an ihren Kräften, aber noch war der Moment nicht kommen an dem sie den Höhepunkt der Verschmelzung erreicht hatten. Sie krallte ihre Finger in Toms Rücken, während Tom ihr süße, verheißungsvolle Worte ins Ohr keuchte. Wäre sie nicht bereits jenseits jeglicher Scham gewesen, sie wäre errötet. Was Tom ihr versprach war noch eine größere Versuchung und ihre Fantasie malte sie sich in verschiedenen Bildern aus. Plötzlich spürte sie, dass etwas mit ihrem Körper vor sich ging. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl, doch es war intensiver, als sie es jemals zuvor empfunden hatte. Es baute sich rasend schnell in ihr auf, wuchs und wuchs, machten sie noch anfälliger für Toms Stöße und dann auf einmal kam sie. Ein erstickter Schrei kam über ihre Lippen, während ihr Körper zuerst erstarrte und sich dann in Krämpfen der Ekstase schüttelte.

Sie lag da. Ausgelaugt und erschöpft, doch ihr entging nicht, wie Tom sich aus ihr zurück zog und anhand seiner Bewegungen schloss sie, dass er das Kondom entsorgte.  
„Bist du auch?" fragte sie, denn von ihrem eigenen Höhepunkt überwältigt hatte sie nicht gemerkt, ob auch er gekommen war.  
„Ja", sagte er, nahm sie in seinen Arm und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. Sie wollte lächeln, über diese Geste, denn sie wirkte so unreal, wenn man bedachte, welche Alterskluft zwischen ihnen stand. Aber sie entschied sich, dass es nicht wichtig war. Ebenso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass sie ihr erstes Mal mit einem Teenystar gehabt hatte. Für sie zählte nur, dass er ihr das Gefühl gegeben hatte, etwas ganz besonders zu sein.

„Danke", flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein.  
„Schon okay," entgegnete er und sie wusste, er hatte verstanden wofür ihr Dank galt. Manchmal bedurfte es einfach keiner Worte, um sich zu verstehen. „Du bereust es nicht?"  
„Was denn?"  
„Dass ich es war und nicht Bill."  
Sie richtete sich auf, sah ihm ins Gesicht. Eine Woge Zärtlichkeit erfüllte sie. „Nein. Ich bin froh, das du es warst." Es war nicht gelogen, es war die Wahrheit in dem Moment, wo sie es aussprach. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass du es warst."  
„Danke", sagte nun auch Tom und sie ließ sich wieder neben ihm nieder. Schmiegte ihren Körper ganz nah an seinen.

Sie dachte nach, während sie den warmen Körper Toms neben sich genoss. Morgen würde sie in ihr eigenes Leben zurückkehren und dann würde sie Tom wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen, höchstens auf Konzerten, doch auch dort nur von der Ferne. Dieser Moment der Zweisamkeit würde vergehen, und nur noch eine Erinnerung bleiben. Eine Erinnerung, die sich ihr ins Gedächtnis eingebrannt hatte und die sie von nun an hüten wollte wie einen Schatz. Aber auch, wenn Tom in ein paar Tagen vielleicht doch wieder neben einem anderen Mädchen lag, wenn er ihren Namen vergessen hatte und sich nicht mehr an ihr Gesicht erinnern konnte, sie wusste, eines konnte auch er nicht vergessen – das Gefühl, und mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief sie an seiner Seite ein, während die Nacht bereits zu grauen begann.

**ENDE

* * *

  
**Über Kommentare würde ich mich sehr freuen. **^^

* * *

  
**


End file.
